Forks High School
by KATiNTHEHAT5544
Summary: Bella moves to Forks with her father. She never believed in the love nonsense,until she meets a mysterious boy named Edward Cullen. Their relationship becomes really strong.All human.BxE.First twilight story!Reviews make me happy!


I just finished reading all three of the Twilight books and I must say I love them. This is my first attempt at a Twilight story. It's a BxE of course along with AxJ, RxE, and JessicaxMike.Please review.All human.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o1o.

Good Golly Ms.Swan

A few months ago, my mother became engaged the man of her dreams-well, scratch that-the _second _man of her dreams. When I was six, my parents divorced due to lack of communication skills. Now, exactally eleven years later, I was here, at the wedding chapel, hearing Phil and her promise to love and cherish each other for life. Did I believe in this nonsense love junk? Absolutely not.

"Bella hunny, do you mind coming take a picture with Phil and me?" asked Reene. That's my mom, and that's me, Bella Swan.

I'm not one of those perfectally tan bleach blonde blue eyed babes you see in magazine's like Vouge. I am the plainest girl ever. My skin consist of being really pale, I have long straight brown hair and boring brown eyes. My "curves" look like pears that have been flattened by an eighteen wheeler truck. Guys never looked at me twice-by the time they got one quick glimpse of me their eyes were scarred. I had a few friends, but we didn't do much together.

"Coming Mom." I sighed back. I hated taking pictures.

I smiled the fakest smile I could come up with as I pressed my back up against my mother and Phil. At least I had one good thing to look foward to. Since I was exactally comfortable with Phil living in my current home and my mother wanted to travel with him, I decided to ask my father if I could move in with him. Charlie lived in Forks, Washington. It was a rainy place, the complete opposite of where I am currently living. When talking to my mom and such, I called Charlie Charlie; however, my father was unaware of that, so when talking to him, I called him Dad.

I felt my mom's cell phone buzz in Phil's pocket. He handed it to my mom.

"Hello?" Reene' asked in her usually cheery tone. Her grin slowly disolved into a frown.

"Okay, are you positive there's no other way to reschedule this? I mean, I'm at my wedding for crying out loud." she laughed nervously. She pushed her lips together as if she were having trouble with something.

"Fine, she's got her stuff in the car. See you soon." _thoud._ My mom throw the cell phone down.

"That man, I swear. Bella your _stupid _father has decided to come her and pick you up and bring you all the way down to Forks. He said that he's "busy" for the rest of the time and today is his only open day. What a horrible excuse to come to _my_ wedding. He's going to be here in a few. I need a Advil. Who goes to their _ex_-wife's wedding?" I heard her complants from a distance.

I don't remember much about my parent's divorce, except that Mom hated Dad and Dad loved Mom. Ironic isn't it? My dad and I weren't really acquainted. I lived with him for six years, but I haven't seen him in eleven. He's the chief cop in Forks and everyone knows him. I guess our relationship was awkward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"You've got everything, Bella?" quizzed my mom. I don't think she wanted to let me live with Charlie.

"Yes Mom."I groaned for the fifth time.

"You don't have to go, you know." I didn't know if it was meant as a statement or a question. I took it as a statement.

"I want to go." I think that comment hurt her.

"Okay well.. Bye darling. E-mail me! I love you!" she called out as I walked to my dad's truck. He came to help me with my bags. I gave him a very awkward one arm hug.

"Bells! You look prettier than ever! How have you been?" he asked as we settled into the truck. He was giving me the normal father-daughter quiz.

My face flushed as soon as his compliment came out. "Thanks Dad, you too. I've been fine." Lie.

"That's wonderful. And your mom? How has she been?" I knew he was going to come around one time or another.

"Great. Phil and her are traveling soon." I replied.

"Oh... So you must be one lovely catch at school. Any boyfriends?" he asked as if it was the casual thing to do.

I blushed. "Dad." I muttered.

"Sorry Bells. Moving on. You'll love the house. It's not much different." he added. I nodded.

I almost felt bad. Here was my quiet dad, trying to strike up a conversation, something he never did, and I was being the shy one here. I could feel the tension in the air. Nethier of us knew what to say to make it feel right.

We rode home the rest of the way in silence. Except for a few "What's that" or "Did you say somethings" we sat there in silence. I was starring out of the window watching the nature pass me by. So far, I had noticed three things about Forks. There was lots of tree, it rained a lot, and it smelled like water. I hated it. I wasn't a big fan of rain or cold weather. I hated seeing so much green in one place, it was boring.

My dad's hand stretched across my face as he pointed out the window. I followed his finger to see a large red bricked building with a sign in the front saying Forks High School. "That's going to be where you start school at. It's a really good school. Most of the kids are really verbose. I already filled out all the paper work so you start tomorrow."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at Charlie's house around five o'clock. He was right, the house looked exactally the same as it did when my mom was here. He pulled me to the side of the garage where a red truck was parked.

"Bells, I know that you don't like gifts and all, but I knew you needed a way to get to school and I wanted to give you a welcome home present. I got Jacob Black to work on the truck, it runs like a brand new baby. It's yours." he smiled a sincere look.

I grinned extremely large, and no it wasn't fake. "No way! Thank you so much Dad! I love it."

"Your welcome Bells. Jacob said if there was any trouble that we could call and he'd fix it for free. Now let's go inside and I'll show you your room. You probably want to rest and get ready for school."

I followed my dad inside. The first room we entered was the living room. It was pretty weird that he still had the picture of my mom and him at their wedding hung over the fire place. He was right, the house did look the same, even the paint was the same.

He led me upstairs to the room that I used to sleep in as a child. I openned the door. Suprise suprise! Everything was the same as it has been eleven years ago. Charlie placed my stuff down onto the floor as he gave me some privacy. I sat on the bed before drifting off to a slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke the next morning suprising early. Charlie had already left for work, so I had the house to myself. I gathered my bathroom objects and took a slow hot shower. As soon as I was done and I thought that I looked decent, I headed downstairs and fixed myself a blow of cereal. I noticed a piece of paper taped to the fridge door.

Bells-

I'm going to work. I'll be back later tonight. You'll probably be sleeping.  
Have a good first day and make lots of friends.

-Charlie

I crumpled up the sheet of paper as I headed outside. My truck started the minute I turned the key. Wow. This thing could make some nosie. But on the bright side, it backed up pretty easily and was a smooth rider.

I toyed with the radio as I slowly drove through the school parking lot. Charlie was right. There was a lot of kids. I felt good about my truck. About 99 of the cars there were the same age as mine. There was one car that stuck out to me. It was a silver Volvo. What fascinated me even more was the people inside of the vehicle. The passenger door openned as a short girl stepped out. She was pale and had short black hair. The two back doors openned allowing three people to exit. The first was a beautiful blonde girl. She was pale too. The second person was a tall musclar guy. He seemed to be the blonde's boyfriend. He had brown curly hair. The third was what looked like the twin of the blonde. He had blonde hair and was musclar. The driver's door was openned to reveal the most gorgeous guy ever. He had bronze hair that was boyish, and the most incredible topaz eyes. They were beautiful. All five of them.

My head bent down in embarrasment as they caught me starring. The gorgeous boy just smiled a crooked smile at me before walking with his friends. His smile made my heart melt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The first few classes were boring. I had made some friends. One person I thought I'd be really good friends with was Jessica. She was blonde and pretty as well as really verbose. She was really nice and liked to talk to everyone. The second person who seemed to be interesting was Mike. He was blonde and had pale blue eyes. He was extremely nice and knew what to say to make everyone start talking.

I was happy when the lunch bell ranged.

I sat at a large table with my new friends. They welcomed me into the group with open arms. I really enjoyed sitting next to Jessica and Angela, they made me feel really social. I was having a good time until I saw the beautiful people walk in. They sat at the table behind us. I had a clear shot at their faces. The gorgeous boy smiled that crooked smile once again whenever he saw my eyes. I blushed.

"Edward Cullen is smiling at you." giggled Jessica.

"Who?" I was confused.

"The gorgeous boy behind us. That's the Cullens. Alice is the one with black hair, the blonde girl is Rosalie, the blonde boy is Jasper, the black headed boy is Emmett , and the one with the broze hair is Edward. And he's smiling at you." she whispered.

I rose my head up slowly. Sure enough, there he was, smiling at me. My head shot back down as I blushed once more.

"He never smiles at anyone. His family is a bunch of rich stuck up kids. Consider yourself lucky." Jessica added.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked to biology alone. I didn't have this class with any of my friends so I was a bit nervous.

I handed my note to an old looking guy. "Class this is Bella Swan. Ms.Swan, please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen." Our heads shot up at the exact same time. He locked his eyes on me as I walked over to my seat. He didn't smile this time.

"Hi I'm Bella." I spoke quietly.

"I know." he flashed one of those heart melting crooked smiles. "I'm Edward."

"Nice to meet you." I managed a small smile.

"How do you like Forks?" he asked. I noticed that his eyes were locked onto mine.

"It's alright. It's too green and too wet though." I answered.

"I agree, Ms.Bella." he smiled once again.

"Ms.Swan, Mr. Cullen, please stop talking." Everyone's eyes turned to look at us. I felt my cheeks flush. There was something about this guy that made me attracted to him and it was beginning to creep me out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
